


[Podfic] Celebrate the Me Yet To Come

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Vera's <i>Celebrate the Me Yet To Come</i>.</p><p>She is deeply strange and strangely deep. She looks in the void and the void blinks first. This is how Jillian Holtzmann makes herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Celebrate the Me Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celebrate the Me Yet To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504096) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



**Length:** 37:03

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (33.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ytvcu21lxrnbyeo/celebrate-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (17.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iaaxfc62y3tvmv3/celebrate-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (33.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/celebrate-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (17.1 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/celebrate-m4b.zip)

Archive Link: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/celebrate-me-yet-to-come)

**Streaming:**  


Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/148170891536/podfic-celebrate-the-me-yet-to-come).

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lunate8 for beta-ing despite being super busy! :)


End file.
